


Dhaarta 5

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 5

Jaime oo gacanta ku wanaagsan hoos karaaya miiska.

"Waxaan haysan doontaa in aad hadalka ku saabsan Brienne sida in," ayuu yiri iyada oo ilkaha wxaba.

Cersei iyada indhaha cagaaran uu qofkale ee cidhiidhiga isaga at. Waxa uu adeegsaday inuu ku aragto indhahooda kuwa, laakiin hadda, Jaime arkay jilcid oo kaliya.

"Ha iga sheegi aad fucked Forbes in"? Her midab ahaa qaniinaan sida iyada oo istaagay iyo dooyaystay isaga.

Waxa uu sidoo kale istaagay.

"Waxaan la dhintay lahaa haddii aan iyada."

Cersei Tweed, jeedasho, jeestay, oo leh ahaatid of feydi iyada.

"Talin lahayn in aad ku dhintay, ka badan wax kasta oo aad hadda yihiin."

Jaime haraatinayaan kursi meel isaga ka dambaysa, iyada oo naftiisa u habaara.

Maxaa ka nacaska ayaan ahay. Nacasku dahabka.

Wuxuu qabsaday milicsiga Muraayadda, iyo dhaygag adag at qof ayuu ma aqoonsana.

Waxaa laga yaabaa inuu garan mayno kii wuu la jiray, laakiin wuu garanayay kii uu doonayo inuu noqon.

Oo sidaas daraaddeed ayuu u tegey oo raadinaya qof uu mid ka mid ah jiray boqortooyooyinkii oo dhan, kuwaas oo fahmay.


End file.
